


I'll Follow You Into The Dark

by blackgoliath



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgoliath/pseuds/blackgoliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Booster finally dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song and this happened.

When Booster finally bites the bullet, as the twentieth century says, he’s surrounded by nothing but darkness. 

Booster isn’t exactly religious; where he comes from, religion isn’t exactly a ‘thing’ anymore. Well, it is, but not as much as it used to be, so he’d never really stuck to any one theory about the afterlife. If he’s being honest, he’s never thought he would die, really, so he’s never spared a thought about what would happen after he ends up in the ground. He’s from the future, after all, and technology is freakin’ amazing by then, so why wouldn’t immortality be invented by the time his mortality was becoming a problem? He has a time machine, he can go anywhere, so he’s never seen dying as an issue.

The only time he’s really thought about it was after Ted died. After Ted went up and abandoned him, leaving him alone in a world that doesn’t give a shit about anything he does, even though he’s saved their asses more than once.

But that’s not on his mind at the moment. The last thing he remembers is a hot pain in his chest where a laser had ripped through his weakened force field and pierced him completely through, blasting out his back. He can’t remember the battle, or the villain, who killed him; somehow, in this cold darkness, the detail of what happened doesn’t matter anymore. He’s sure he’ll remember later, anyway. Once he’s found his way out of this place.

“Hello?” he calls tentatively. Nothing happens.

Then, though he can’t see anything in this pitch blackness that surrounds him, he hears an almost inaudible reply: “Booster? Is that you?”

Somehow - he’s not sure what he does, but as soon as he thinks _I need to get over there_ his body is propelling itself forward through the darkness - he reaches the source of the voice, and when he sees who it is that was talking to him his heart shrivels up in his chest.

“Ted?”

“Hey.” Ted gives an almost hysterical laugh of relief. His mask is down and there’s blood on the side of his face, but his smile is the same old Ted. “I was right, it really is you.”

“What’s going on? Where are we?”

“You mean you don’t know?” Ted’s smile turns a little sad. “I’ve been waiting a long time for you, you know. What took you so long?”

“I—”

Booster feels guilty, though he’s not sure for what. His brain is moving sluggishly slow, more than usual, but the answer finally pushes itself to the front of his confusion - _you’re dead_ , it says. _This is some kind of purgatory_.

“But that can’t be right,” Booster says out loud. “Purgatory isn’t real.”

“It’s not. This is just…” Ted frowns. “I’m not sure how to explain it, actually. But it doesn’t matter. You finally came.” He floats forward, pulling Booster into a bone-breaking hug ( _Do I even have bones anymore?_ Booster wonders absently) before pulling back, wiping his wet eyes. “I’ve been waiting for you for such a long time. It was really lonely, you butthead.”

“Hey, I had stuff to do! Saving the world and looking hot and all that. It’s not my fault—!”

“I know. It’s okay.”

Ted’s smiling and Booster’s guilt evaporates. He should’ve come sooner, he thinks, he shouldn’t have left Ted alone for so long, but it’s all right now. The Blue and Gold are together again.

Hesitantly Booster takes Ted’s face in his hands, his thumbs brushing slowly over Ted’s cheeks as though he’s waiting for Ted to suddenly dissolve or fade or disappear at any moment, as though this could end up being an illusion and Booster will be left alone, again, as he’s been ever since Ted left him. But Ted remains stubbornly solid and Booster feels a hot wetness push up behind his eyes. He has to blink several times to keep the tears back.

“You know where we’re going, right? Lead the way.”

Ted reaches up and takes one of Booster’s hands, squeezing it hard as he turns away. “Follow me,” he says, and together the two of them set off into the darkness to finally find their peace.


End file.
